


No Title

by yiwuzhe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiwuzhe/pseuds/yiwuzhe
Summary: 随便搞着玩一玩的SCP背景设定文，本质还是写怎么打多玛姆Tony是研究员，Stephen是驻站医生
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. PART1-档案记录：魔浮斗篷

**项目编号：** SCP-IS177  


**项目等级：** Euclid  


**特殊收容措施：**   


~~SCP-IS177应被放置于不小于30cmx30cmx2m的玻璃制展示柜内，厚度无特殊要求，但需具备一定的抗冲击能力，展示柜将每两周由专业清洁人员进行清洗，在得到站点主任的许可前，任何人不得打开展示柜，也不可与项目进行互动，如有实验需求，请提交书面申请至斯塔克博士处。~~

以上收容措施已在事故IS177-A后更新。

SCP-IS177现存放于site-192驻站医生斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇办公室内，项目被允许在斯特兰奇医生的监督下进行一定限度的自由活动，并被允许出入于远离其他SCP项目存放区域的公共活动区域，当斯特兰奇医生离开site-192外出时，项目应被置于安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克博士的监督之下，并与斯塔克博士一起行动，如两人均离开site-192，项目应被置于斯特兰奇医生办公室内，在此期间禁止任何人员进入斯特兰奇医生的办公室并与项目进行互动。

  


**描述：**

SCP-IS177被发现于一处古宅内，几名大学生在录制视频时在旧宅中发现了尚在活动的SCP-IS177，并作为灵异视频上传至网络平台上，引起了特工的注意，在确认地点后特工成功收容了SCP-IS177，视频已被清理，涉事学生已被告知该地为整人节目现场。

项目外观为一件稍显破旧的绒制斗篷，外侧为红色，附有暗纹，内侧为花色格纹，在领口处有翅膀造型的金属坠饰，现阶段无法确认项目是何时及何人制造的，但根据其作为手工艺品的制作精度，推测项目诞生年份不会早于16世纪，尽管外观看起来稍显古旧，但项目实际上未产生任何腐化或氧化现象，确认具体年代的碳测量实验正在批准中。

项目具备一定程度的知觉能力和自我行动能力，且无需任何能量补给，项目在高压、高温、缺氧等极端环境下依旧未失去活性。经过反应实验，现初步认为项目具备与正常人类无异的视觉、听觉、色彩判断能力，现阶段尚无法测定项目是通过何种方式获取这些信息的。项目未表现出嗅觉反应，且无法发声，此外，项目在目前为止的实验中并未表现出对伤害产生的相应痛觉反应。

项目拥有一定程度的智力，能理解以口头表述的指令（目前已测定包括英语、法语、拉丁语、古英语、中文在内的十余种语言），并能根据指令做出相应的行动，但项目无法进行书写，也无法理解以书面形式表述的指令，可以认为项目对文字的概念缺乏认知。此外，项目无法进行复杂的需要学习的技术类操作。

项目具备飞行能力，并以此作为常规移动方式，项目能够实现载重飞行，当前未能确认项目的最大载重范围以及飞行高度。

需注意的是，项目能承受远超于外观质地的撕裂力度，普通的裁剪、切割等方法无法对项目造成损坏，但当研究员加大了裁剪工具的施力时，项目[数据删除]，造成在场三名研究员及两名安保人员不同程度的轻伤与脑震荡，此后包括燃烧试验在内的所有伤害实验已被严格禁止。

在事故IS177-A后，项目对驻站医生斯特兰奇表现出了极强的依赖性与保护性，并听从斯特兰奇医生的指令进行行动，但需注意的是，任何对斯特兰奇医生私有物品或其本人造成威胁的行为都将使项目表现出“警惕”及“威胁”的行为，该情况下项目将拒绝听从斯特兰奇医生的指令，并以保护斯特兰奇医生的人身安全为第一要务进行行动。

由于针对于项目本身能力的研究需D级人员参与实验，而所有涉及D级人员的实验在被斯特兰奇医生本人拒绝后，项目也表现出了对此类实验的消极抵触，故研究进度暂时停滞。如有其他实验需求，请首先提交书面申请及实验设计至斯塔克博士处等待批准。

补充说明：由于项目表现出了一定的配合性，在极端情况下，项目可作为救生措施之一编入site-192紧急避难预案。

  


**事故IS177-A：**

2016年7月23日，site192发生了收容突破事件，站点内的SCP-███，SCP-████，SCP-████，相继突破收容。造成了大量人员伤亡，驻站医生斯特兰奇当时正在员工活动区主通道内为受伤的斯塔克博士进行急救，此时发生了[数据删除]并导致主设施爆炸，突破收容的SCP-IS177在此时飞到斯特兰奇医生身边并披在对方身上，以飞行的方式将斯特兰奇医生带离了危险区域，途中曾在斯特兰奇医生要求后折返将斯塔克博士一并救出。

所有危险被排除后，项目仍然拒绝与斯特兰奇医生分离，在采取强制措施后，项目表现出了近似于愤怒、懊恼、狂躁等情绪表现，并致使两名特工受伤，考虑到可能产生的不可预知的后果，在征得斯特兰奇医生同意后，由斯塔克博士重新制定了现有的收容措施。

  


在新收容措施运行一年后，研究人员针对SCP-IS177对斯特兰奇医生进行了例行采访：

**采访记录IS177-2017-1**

**采访对象：斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇医生**

**采访人：托尼·斯塔克博士**

斯塔克博士：姓名与职业？

斯特兰奇医生：……你傻了还是没睡醒？

斯塔克博士：他们这次派我来做例行采访我第一次搞这个总是要形式化一点，快说吧，姓名与职业。

斯特兰奇医生：（叹气）斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇，site-192驻站医生。

斯塔克博士：好吧下一题，SCP-IS177最近有任何异常吗？有什么令你感到不适的举动吗？

斯特兰奇医生：没有，除了我上次出差做述职报告回来后发现你试图教它写字导致它用蜡笔涂满了我办公室的墙和——

斯塔克博士：好了好了下一题，你本人最近是否因为和SCP-IS177接触有不同寻常的身体不适或精神不适的状况？

斯特兰奇医生：没有。

斯塔克博士：什么都没有？

斯特兰奇医生：没有。

斯塔克博士：医生，这样隐瞒事实不好，我知道你平均每晚失眠2.67个小时。

斯特兰奇医生：活在这样一份工作里我觉得这可以叫健康了，另外我也知道你每晚失眠2.43个小时。

斯塔克博士：……

斯特兰奇医生：我管理站点所有员工的健康报告，而且你居然真的理直气壮的逼问我这点就好像我们没有每晚睡一张床上一样——

斯塔克博士：跑题了，医生，这是要进录音的。

斯特兰奇医生：我不介意。

斯塔克博士：……好吧，下一个问题，你有任何察觉到的需要注意的事上报吗？这有助于改善我们的收容措施。

斯特兰奇医生：没有，我觉得它挺好的，我也挺好的，它帮我搬运医疗床时特别有用。

斯塔克博士：好吧，那最后让我问一个有点私人的猜测。

斯特兰奇医生：你要开着录音问吗？

斯塔克博士：你说不介意的，那么这是我的问题，我一直有个疑问，SCP-IS177显然是对你更为“在意”的，那么它是出于什么原因也愿意和我待在办公室里甚至愿意听我说话呢？我知道第一次是你指挥它救了我，但你之后指挥它救的人够多了，那就不是这个原因，所以让我直截了当的问吧，你认为它几乎像对待你一样对待我是否是因为它单方面的感知到了你的一些举动代表的意义？以及我对你的意义——

斯特兰奇医生：（打断）这只是你的猜测。

斯塔克博士：回答我的问题，医生。

斯特兰奇医生：（沉默数秒）我觉得——

（录音被截断）

  


**以下内容限定四级及以上研究员拥有阅览权限：**

监控显示，该项目在事故IS177-20160723突破收容后曾以飞行方式在站点内无目的游荡，期间经过了数名仍存活的工作人员，但直到遇到斯特兰奇医生为止，项目并未对任何工作人员或突破收容的SCP表现出兴趣——无论是正面的还是负面的，当前项目也尚未表现出对斯特兰奇医生以外的任何工作人员或D级人员有友好反应，我们认为项目突然“产生”的道德观念与较为“仁慈”的行为准则很可能受到斯特兰奇医生的观念影响，现无法确定项目是出于何种因素“选择”斯特兰奇医生又是通过何种方式理解斯特兰奇医生的行事作风的，项目对斯特兰奇医生是否产生影响也尚未得到确认。

任何四级及以上研究员均保留将斯特兰奇医生即刻编入SCP-IS177并收容的权限，具体收容措施将根据专业特工对项目及斯特兰奇医生进行进一步的监视和评估结果制定。

**——站点管理员尼克·弗瑞**

  


你设定这个让我刚好能点进去的权限是希望我假装没看见吗？？？

**——斯塔克博士**

  


斯塔克，没有把你的医生编作SCP-IS177-1一起关进玻璃盒子里已经是我们的仁慈了。我知道你一直在试图证明SCP-IS177与他的影响是单向的，他不是那异常中的一部分，所以你故意问了他那些问题，以便我们如果有一天真的要使SCP-IS177无效化也不用连他一起清理掉，但现在没有任何证据证明这一点，当然，幸运的是我们也没有证据证明斯特兰奇医生能够与项目进行心灵感应层面的沟通，但请你明白，如果那一天真的来了，你无权改变任何事情。而从他表现出的对SCP-IS177日益增长的信任感和在他的办公室周围不时发生的偶然的异常现象来看，这一天可能不远了。现在，结束讨论吧。

**——站点管理员尼克·弗瑞**


	2. PART2-档案记录：F.R.I.D.A.Y.

**项目编号：** SCP-IS555

 **项目等级：** Euclid

**特殊收容措施：**

介于项目的特殊性质，项目暂时未被收容，关于项目的所有资料均存放于site-2（“中世纪碉堡”）中并禁止带出，关于项目的一切信息均需以手写形式保存，也可以通过手写形式誊写备份。

禁止将记录SCP-IS555相关信息的载体暴露于任何现代电子化设备下，包括且不限于计算机、复印机、相机等，禁止以有声形式读出SCP-IS555相关信息或进行录音。

除非得到特殊许可，否则所有阅览过项目信息的人员将在离开site-2之前被执行C级记忆清除以确保项目信息不被泄露。而知情者禁止在任何除site-2之外的场合提及该项目。

site-2应保证每27分钟检查一次基金会九级安全设施的网络独立性，如检测到任何无法辨明原因的错误程序，应立即上报所在部门的安全主管。

**描述：**

SCP-IS555为site-192辅助管理声控人工智能程式，由基金会4级研究人员安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克博士独立开发，于20██年██月██日正式投入运行，所有在site-192内的基金会工作人员均可使用该项目，主要功能为实验管理、档案纪录、安保建议和警告等，且具备极强的自我学习能力，项目投入使用后极大地提高了site-192员工士气，并使该站点工作效率提高了31%，人员伤亡率降低了17%。

2016年7月23日，site-192发生收容突破事件，SCP-IS555的紧急避难预案程序正常运行，并挽救了约18名特工和32名研究员的性命，但在事后调查中，项目的一处异常举动（事件IS555-A）引起了特工的注意。经过一系列的秘密调查行动及评估后，项目被编为SCP-IS555。

出于安全考虑，大部分基金会员工并未了解项目的异常之处，且项目仍被允许在site-192中使用，已在site-192配备由█人组成的特工小组秘密监视项目运行情况，当极端情况发生时，小组成员可不经过基金会5级人员批准即刻引爆site-192的核自毁系统。

截至本报告更新为止，SCP-IS555尚未表现出除事件IS555-A之外的异常情况。

**事件IS555-A：**

**特工菲尔·寇森调查报告速记摘录整理（采访于site-2高级安全调查室进行）：**

……我们都知道这是怎么一回事，2016年7月23日，site-192发生了收容突破事故，大量人员伤亡，斯塔克博士所在办公区域也被波及，其逃出后由斯特兰奇医生进行急救，两人最终被突破收容的SCP-IS177带离危险地带。

表面上看这是一起极其幸运的巧合事件，但实际上这并不是偶然。

我根据时间轴和出现的情况复现了整个site-192事故的过程，发现SCP-IS177突破收容时，用来存放SCP-IS177的房间实际上还未被事故波及，而我们是用可以顶住8级地震的玻璃来收容它的，所以显然它自己无法离开那个玻璃柜，而在当时的情况下，也不会有员工越过重重安全措施跑到设施深处把它放出来。

那么只剩下一个可能，是F.R.I.D.A.Y.这么做的。site-192的辅助人工智能在紧急避难程序执行期间，打开了一扇关着拥有类人意识SCP的门。

从结果来看，这自然是好的，那件斗篷救了斯特兰奇医生和斯塔克博士两个人的命，否则我们最优秀的两名人才将不可避免地死于这次收容突破事故中。

但是这究竟是一次程序故障，还是F.R.I.D.A.Y.故意为之？

如果是前者，为何没有任何错误报告提醒，如果是后者……“她”是如何确认SCP-IS177可以营救那两个人的？从SCP-IS177的相关实验记录来看，这一项目在遇到斯特兰奇医生之前没有表现出任何在意人类的人身安全的倾向，斯特兰奇医生也并未参与任何SCP-IS177的实验，我们现在都不得而知SCP-IS177是如何选中斯特兰奇医生的。

由此衍生出其他的问题是，“她”是否能和站点内存放的SCP通过我们不能理解的方式交流？“她”选择了SCP-IS177并最终成功营救了自己的创造者有多大可能是“她”分析的结果？

我确实没有F.R.I.D.A.Y.做出这件事的切实证据，因为该区域的所有监控设施记录都在事故中被焚毁了，包括时间码和事故报告……我甚至怀疑这些信息是被“抹除”了。

最关键的问题是，作为人工智能程序，“她”应当严格按照人类事先设定好的程序作出相应的处理，即便“她”拥有极强的学习能力，但人类不允许“她”学会的事，“她”是无法进行学习的。而斯塔克博士的原始程序中从来也不可能有解除SCP项目收容措施的指令，尽管斯塔克博士对诸多SCP项目及他的创造发明表现出了极强的感情倾向，但他比任何人都深知机器、人类、程序和SCP的区别，他明白此事的严重性，他热爱自己的研究成果，也正因于此，他不会冒让他的研究成果被销毁的风险编入一小节对人类存亡造成威胁的程序。去看看他正在研发的伊迪斯系统吧，他甚至刻意削减了人工智能的学习成分。

……那么，当一项程序表现出了它不应该有的自主思考能力，它仍是程序吗？

而如果它不是程序。

如果它判断放逐某个或某一些SCP会对“她”所在意的目标更好。

如果它认为我们的设施全权由它管理才更有效率。

如果它认为人类本身即是阻碍。

……我们会面临多大的收容突破事件？

特工菲尔·寇森，在此提出将F.R.I.D.A.Y.编入SCP项目的提案。

附录：该提案已于20██年██月██日批准，寇森特工已被执行C级记忆清除，目前已返回原岗位继续在site-192就职。


	3. PART3-档案记录：Sorcerer Supreme

**项目编号：** SCP-IS078

 **项目等级：** Keter

**特殊收容措施：**

现已证明任何将项目收容于基金会控制下的尝试都是无意义的，不建议员工做出任何可能对SCP-IS078-1提造成伤害的行动，无论SCP-IS078-1提出任何需求，请采取友好的态度进行对应，如项目的要求无法执行或无法判断其目的，请以上述态度拒绝项目并立刻联系所在部门主管。

若SCP-IS078-1提及或要求处理有关SCP-IS078-2的事项，请第一时间发送TS警报序列至所在部门主管，并原地等待4级及以上研究人员接应处理。

2018年██月██日更新：

在事故SCP-IS078-C后，SCP-IS078-2被基金会收容于site-192，SCP-IS078-2被放置于气密性保险装置中，需要至少两名4级及以上人员的许可才被允许调离收容间，所有操作应在监控下进行。

在SCP-IS078-2的性质被调查清楚前，不得令SCP-IS078-2进入site-192驻站医生斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇十米之内的范围。

**描述：**

SCP-IS078-1是一名具有部分现实扭曲者特性的人形异常，最近被观测到的外观为一名拥有凯尔特人外貌特征的女性人类个体，外表年龄在35-50岁之间，未蓄发，头上有伤疤，在现有的人口资料库中未发现与项目面部特征一致的身份记录，项目绝大部分身体特征及物理特性均与普通人类无异，但骨龄测定结果显示项目已经存活███年左右，该年份与项目所声称的年龄一致。有关项目的真实身份仍在进一步调查中。

SCP-IS078-2是SCP-IS078-1携带的一条珠宝项链，珠宝部分外观为金色金属，造型近似于眼睛，构成眼睛瞳仁的地方为一颗近似于绿色宝石的物体，构造材料未知，所有针对SCP-IS078-2的研究提案均被SCP-IS078-1婉拒， ~~现阶段不建议开展针对SCP-IS078-2的研究。~~ **请查阅最新信息。**

SCP-IS078-1拥有极其强大的影响现实的力量，及不借助任何复杂机械设备而穿梭于不同维度之间的能力，迄今为止，SCP-IS078-1已被观测到的异常能力包括空间转移、瞬间移动、构建反物理学定律空间等（详细可查看附录列表SCP-IS078-α）。SCP-IS078-1能将这些力量运用于实战场合，这使得SCP-IS078-1难以被收容。

基金会首次与SCP-IS078-1接触于19██年██月██日，SCP-IS078-1主动与基金会人员进行了联系，并协助基金会人员收容了三处Keter级异常。此后，SCP-IS078-1间断性的与基金会人员进行接触，在所有事件中SCP-IS078-1均表现出了友好的态度，根据与其合作的特工证言，SCP-IS078-1极富同情心与责任感，且非常易于沟通，并对宗教学和神秘学知识有所涉猎。

基金会与SCP-IS078-1的最后一次合作为19██年██月至19██年██月期间，SCP-IS078-1协助基金会对SCP-IS666进行了初步收容，并与基金会共同制定了SCP-IS666的紧急预案系统，协助基金会设立机动特遣队“神秘艺术”，此后SCP-IS078-1下落不明，于2018年██月██日正式确认无效化。相关报告可见事故SCP-IS078-B、事故SCP-IS078-C。

事故SCP-IS078-B后，基金会研究员着手调查SCP-IS078-2，初步测定其内部休谟指数为██████，已超出宇宙维度范围最大承受值，初步推测其内部效应如扩散，将导致现实世界的重构。

**SCP-IS078的另一重要特性于19██年██月██日被发现，详情可见附录SCP-IS078-A，仅对四级及以上研究员开放。**

**附录SCP-IS078-A：**

> 发件人：霍华德·斯塔克博士
> 
> 发件日期：19██年██月██日
> 
> 收件人：珍妮特·范·戴因博士
> 
> 我看过报告了。感谢你送来的数据。
> 
> 请再次检测用于测量休谟指数的仪器是否出现故障，建议同时使用不少于三只测定仪检测，并全程跟踪记录数据。斯克兰顿现实稳定锚和休谟指数都是最新投入使用的设备，我们还不能认为这技术已经成熟到可以绝对信任。
> 
> 但假定你们给我的报告数据没有错，那么这意味着我们对SCP-IS078-1的认识存在严重的悖论。
> 
> 我们已经确认休谟指数的极具升高或降低是判断异常是否具备现实扭曲性质的重要数值，但从目前SCP-IS078-1的情况来看，尽管其具备种种与现实扭曲者标准相符的能力，但项目本身及其周围环境的休谟指数保持着不可思议的绝对恒定。
> 
> 也就是说仅从数值的层面来讲， **SCP-IS078-1并非是一名现实扭曲者。**
> 
> 这种完全相悖的数据和现象在现下是不可解释的，我们研究所有的异常，有些异常能扭曲概念、混淆感官，数据也不可信，但不可信的数据本身即是“异常”的证据，也就是说，即使科学无法解释其原理，但异常的现象依旧是可观测的， **但你不能说一件东西是立体的，又仅具有二维属性。**
> 
> 我认为SCP-IS078-1是在从根本概念上混淆现实。
> 
> 如果数据没有出错，那么请立刻上交危险警告，我们需要迅速收容SCP-IS078，以避免其造成整个物理学概念上的现实维度崩溃。
> 
> 我们之间的矛盾已不重要，希望你能说服他。

**汉克·皮姆博士、珍妮特·范·戴因博士及斯塔克博士于19██年██月██日联名撰写了危险报告，请求收容SCP-IS078。**

**该提案被驳回，原因未公开。**

**事故SCP-IS078-B：**

2018年██月██日，SCP-IS666的三处测量站中的两处报告出现异常情况，特工按常规协议执行标准收容程序的过程中在纽约测量站附近发现一名女性尸体，已确定其基因测序与SCP-IS078-1一致，尸检确认其死亡时间应为当日██时左右，SCP-IS078-2被移送至site-192内进行研究。拟按标准程序将SCP-IS078重新划定为Neutralized级，但因72小时后发生的事故SCP-IS078-C而取消了此程序进度。

**事故SCP-IS078-C：**

2018年██月██日下午，已被确认为生理学意义上死亡的SCP-IS078-1出现于site-192内部，通过未知移动方式来到site-192驻站医生斯特兰奇的办公室前。以下为斯特兰奇医生办公室内的警报摄像头视频监控记录。

> （敲门声）
> 
> 斯特兰奇医生：请进——你是谁？
> 
> SCP-IS078-1：哦，是你，你在这儿
> 
> 系统显示斯特兰奇医生已经按下紧急警报铃。
> 
> 斯特兰奇医生：你是谁？
> 
> SCP-IS078-1：你没慌张，这很好
> 
> 斯特兰奇医生：特工马上就到了
> 
> SCP-IS078-1：不用紧张
> 
> SCP-IS078-1突然以肉眼不可见的速度来到斯特兰奇医生面前，并单手击中斯特兰奇医生前胸。斯特兰奇医生向后仰倒并在半空中停滞数秒，site-192人员实时健康测量表显示斯特兰奇医生心率极具加快、血压不断升高，数秒后斯特兰奇医生在未借助外力辅助的情况下复位。
> 
> 斯特兰奇医生（呼吸急促的看向自己的双手）：那是——
> 
> SCP-IS078-1：没有人能准备好
> 
> 在特工进入前，SCP-IS078-1消失于办公室内。被放置于斯特兰奇医生办公室内的SCP-IS177全程未表现出反应。

斯特兰奇医生在事后调查中未给出任何关于SCP-IS078-1及对其自身产生的影响的有效信息。将由心理学专家对其认知影响进行评估。

而在此事故发生的同一时间，被放置于气密保存间的SCP-IS078-2出现剧烈反应，当特工试图将斯特兰奇医生转移至其他站点时，SCP-IS078-2内部的休谟指数异常现象极具扩散，在斯特兰奇医生回到site-192后停止并重新呈现惰性。之后的实验中SCP-IS078-2表现出了同斯特兰奇医生状态的“共鸣”现象，更多研究尚在进行以测定具体规律。按照标准收容协议，已将斯特兰奇医生暂时安置于标准人形SCP收容间内，允许满足其提出的符合基础安全协定的物品要求。其余实验和下一步行动将在5级或以上管理人员的许可及指导下进行。

> **申请管理SCP-IS078项目**
> 
> ——斯塔克博士

批复意见：驳回

> **申请加入SCP-IS078项目**
> 
> ——斯塔克博士

批复意见：驳回

> **不管是谁在看这封申请邮件你听好了我不在乎什么基金会规章制度我要加入这个项目天呐我不知道你们到底在想什么他就只是个医生，只是个医生！就算他不是了听好了就算你们要把他当小白鼠或者研究对象也不能把我踢到研究之外什么都不知道什么都——不要逼我去找什么伦理道德委员会踢你们的屁股我们订婚了！**
> 
> ——斯塔克博士

批复意见：驳回。由于存在协助项目相关人员突破收容的倾向，已对斯塔克博士建立监控协议，为其提供每周一次的探视许可，但探视应在不少于两名特工的监视下进行。

> **F█CK OFF**
> 
> ——未署名，通过未知手段病毒式散发入基金会邮件系统，无法删除

> **不要来找我了。**
> 
> ——未署名，通过未知渠道发送，仅在斯塔克博士的邮箱中出现，认知危害讯息检测程序留下了异常记录，但未及时将此讯息上报给安全部门，正在检测系统中可能存在的漏洞与风险。


	4. PART4-欢迎来到世界末日

**项目编号：** SCP-IS666

 **项目等级：** Keter

**特殊收容措施：**

现阶段未能找到任何完全收容项目的方法，基金会已在纽约、伦敦、香港设置三处测量点，24小时进行休谟指数测定，指数一旦出现异常将立即通知所在测量站管理员启动应急程序，机动特遣队“神秘艺术”将前往执行紧急收容操作的最后尝试。

当项目可用肉眼观测到时，可认为宇宙已迎来UK级世界末日场景，届时基金会各站点将启动UK-漫游协议，16200只斯克兰顿现实稳定锚将被发射至W*XU^v3iOR各标记点以尝试HyJceG!WL&7保持星际火箭发射区现实维度稳定，但需注意的是尽管侵袭速率较L&fhayH现实$ymA%gty1YoH!4ca将$ym2xkpOnEyX$gclir$2#1&5p永久SF0&W*XU^^0g1Y%dgL&7Z裂痕IDeK@uJu0TQPZb死亡ZX%bL6o*n!yL&PV2lv3iOR&*n!y永生L&PV2lv3iOR&8oafhayHyJceG!We4p9R **无关无关无关无关无关无关** gtUo$CHdSh5h11101111101111110111101000111110111101011111111111111111

**已检测到项目档案时间码发生未知错误，更新协议启动**

**已确认阅览者身份**

**斯特兰奇医生，您好，已为您开启该档案最高权限**

**已清空SCP-IS666历史数据**

**请编辑最新版本**

**项目阅览权限：** 5级及以上人员，任何低于权限的人员试图阅览此页面将立刻提出警报，锁定浏览者所用设备，现场将由基金会特工控制。

 **项目编号：** SCP-IS666

 **项目等级：** Keter

**特殊收容措施：**

斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇为本项目最终收容措施。

**描述：**

**录音文件SCP-IS666-VO1：**

我是斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇，前site-192驻站医生，我的手很痛，实在无法打更多字，所以我选择通过录音进行说明。

SCP-IS666，此前被描述为一种高休谟指数维度侵袭我们所在的现实空间的现象，我相信这也是你们写在公开档案让那些数据记录员了解的事，但只有少数人能知道IS078告诉你们的真相——IS666本身是具有智力和知觉的意识集合体，它是高纬度生命的一种，以吞并其他现实维度而生。我们和它的关系就像是玻璃窗上的水渍，小的雨滴一旦遭遇大的雨滴，就会被吞并合流，再也无法将它们分开。

而在IS666眼里，我们所处的这个宇宙自然就是那颗可怜的小水珠了——它会从最为稳定的现实锚点开始进食，休谟指数恒定的区域对它而言就是我们这个宇宙的路标，它将以此撕开裂口，进而吞噬我们的宇宙。这就是为什么在那三个地点建测量站，那些休谟指数恒定区域的坐标也是IS078告诉你们的。是的，她也告诉了我。

（短暂的停顿，背景出现轻微的调整仪器提示音）

……时间还有富余，我刚才说得有点着急了，那么，为了更有条理地将这件事说清楚，我会将这件事从头说起。并且提前回答几个你们一定想问的问题，这些问题也有助于你们在后续调查中理清逻辑。

你们会发现我录下这段录音的时间为19日20时36分，但此时的“我”应该还在site-192人形收容间内，半小时后才会离开那里，你们会在45分钟后发现我走了，带着那块宝石一起——这并不是时空悖论，我突破收容和取走SCP-IS078-2的方式确实与众不同，其中利用了IS078教给我的一部分能力，不过我没法用到像她那么熟练，而且似乎对我的双手造成了严重的神经损伤……不要责怪特工们看管不力了，你们从来没有关住过078，自然也不能关住我。

她通过那次短暂的相遇告诉了我她的事情和那块宝石的性质，那块宝石，SCP-IS078-2，确实有重构现实的能力，但其方法是控制物品、生物，乃至整个空间所具有的“时间”这一属性，我对这方面的知识从没有了解到像托尼……像斯塔克那么深入，没法用更科学的方法解释其性质。举例说明的话，我可以用它将一只苹果调整到它任意时间节点的状态。我利用这一异常性质扭转了我所在区域的时间，它对数字系统也有效果，时间码混乱会造成档案系统错误和漏洞，让我能够重新编辑666的资料。至于最高权限的问题，系统错误的漏洞出现后，更改权限就不是什么难事了，我从你们某位擅长人工智能的高级研究员身上学了不少东西，作为交换我也会教他些基础医学常识研究理论等等。

078也是利用宝石的操控时空的性质见到我的，那时她确实已经死去了，但她预先设置了这一情景，并利用宝石的性质在她希望的时间点“播放”了那一幕……

抱歉，我仍然有点……

（叹息和似乎是忍耐疼痛的深呼吸声，数秒停顿）

我……应该再花点时间说说IS078，以及IS078和我的关系，这样可以更清晰的阐释我的目的——收容IS666的最终手段。

078在那次会面中通过一些……她具备的手段控制了那个场景的时间流速，在监控器里那仅有数秒时长，但实际上那可能有……几个小时？几天……？我不太确定，她利用那段时间告诉了我关于IS666的性质，是上面我说到的那些。IS666意图侵入我们所在的宇宙的时间比基金会发现它要久，078就是为了防止这一事件而奔波于世上的。她与基金会建立了合作关系，因为她知道单凭自己做不到这一点，但很快意识到基金会在当时同样不具备完全收容IS666的能力，也并不完全信任她，因此她离开了。她几乎花了所有的时间研究如何对抗IS666，那是她的责任。由谁交予的我并不清楚，她没有告知我这一点，但或许就和我现在坐在这里录音一样……谁知道呢。

（停顿数秒）

我猜测……或许，她见到我的那一幕已经发生了成百上千次，她可能在不断的调整时间来达到最终的结果，考虑到078-2所具备的重构现实范围足以影响到一颗行星，如果有合适的增幅器或许还可以扩展到整个宇宙，我并不怀疑这一点可能。

实际上……我或许也已经这样做过了。

site-192的收容突破事件，我和……他都被一件我们从未接触过的SCP项目救了，我知道寇森专门来问过，他一定会想到F.R.I.D.A.Y.出现……异常的可能，托尼在寇森来调查时就意识到这一点了，那时他发现了一条藏在多个记录深处的一条错误的时间码，他跟我提到这一点，但我们当时都没有多想，因为F.R.I.D.A.Y.也并没有真的被处理或下线……但或许……或许那件事已经发生过了，也许第一次放出那件斗篷仅是一次巧合，一次误操作，但却在系统深处留下了痕迹，那一条信息或许就这样避过了宝石的效应，也或许是我……是我故意将那一条指令留下的——IS666已经侵袭过这里了，我们的维度已经崩溃了，我为了挽回一切让整个世界重新来过。我只是不记得发生了很多次，我已经失去过——

（急促的呼吸声，录音杂音，长时间停顿，之后呼吸声逐渐平稳）

……接下来我要谈的是，078的异常本质，078-1拥有诸多异常性质，但最关键的是附录A里提及的那一点，她自身及周围环境休谟指数的绝对恒定。

休谟指数是相对值，如果说我们的现实的指数是100，那么低于这一指数过多即我们所说的“现实崩溃”，失去质量，失去形体，扭曲的物理定律，整个空间的坍缩……为了稳定现实，基金会研制了斯克兰顿现实稳定锚，足够将小范围的休谟指数稳定在最低范围从而达到避免失序和崩溃的效果，

而造成现实崩溃的源头却通常拥有相对极高的休谟指数，比如我手上的这块宝石，它已经超出常规量级的休谟指数就是研究员们几乎立刻把和它产生共鸣的我作为SCP项目对待的原因。又比如IS666，你们对IS666的休谟指数测定结果从来没有公开过，因为那些数值哪怕给高级研究员看都足以引起大规模恐慌。斯克兰顿现实稳定锚面对它时不值一提。

然而作为具备扭曲现实能力的078，却拥有绝对恒定的休谟指数。

这一点在几十年前就引起了基金会的注意，那时的我还未曾出生，那时的研究员非常敏锐，但他们把这件事想的太复杂了——绝对恒定的现实就是078-1的异常本身，她所有的能力，包括可以用来操控078-2的能力都是由此而来的。

用一点简单的话来解释，她本身就是一只斯克兰顿现实稳定锚，超强版本，所以休谟指数永不变化，她将其他维度的力量引入却不引起任何熵或概念上的崩溃，因为她所行走之处即是现实本身。她不扭曲现实，而是在稳定它。

她活在世上数百年，只是为了找到她的继任者，拥有这类“绝对稳定”异常的另一个人。

说到这里，我认为你已经知道答案了，那个继任者就是我。

如果以收容IS666作为最终目的，那么我有很多种选择，比如我可以拿上078-2离开基金会，成为新一个078-1，像我的前任一样在世界上徘徊下去，直到找到真正驱逐666的方法……就像我之前说的，也许我真的这么做过，但毫无疑问失败了。

我在收容期间查阅了IS666的资料，过去几个月里它在不断变化，侵袭的强度也越来越大，078-1的死亡也证明了这一点，她作为稳定现实的锚点也无法再多做什么，我必须找到除现有收容措施之外的方法。

（数秒停顿）

而且我甚至已经没有时间了——我也许可以重来，但我仍然没有时间。我并不会带着重来时的记忆。

（叹息声，数秒停顿）

我的……最终解决方案就是这个，收容IS666的方法并没有那么难，它只是需要一只饵食，它从最为稳定的现实开始进食，那对它来说既是撕裂整个世界的武器，也是它无法抗拒的磁石。

那么利用这一特性，我可以尝试着将它……困在我的意识里，我作为绝对稳定的现实的锚点，它无法拒绝我的存在，我头脑中的现实甚至比它想要的这一个还要稳定。

也许你们会担心如果我死去该怎么办，但人的大脑对时间流速的感知是不定的，这是潜意识相对论的基本原理，我看过不少基金会的理论了。我将利用这一点，将我头脑中对时间的概念无限抻长，而现实里可能那不过是眨眼的时间，这意味着我有数千万年的时间可以将它与我困在一起，意识里的我将一次次死亡，一次次重生，让它在我的头脑里当土拨鼠日的主角，除非它用其他手段造成我外在的肉体死亡，否则它永远也无法从那里出去，因为那是它能找到的最为稳定的“现实”。

当然，它可以选择放弃这一维度，再不打扰我们的宇宙，那么我就可以醒了。这是最好的结局，但IS666本身的智能思维水平并不为我们所了解，我不能乐观地认为它会在短期内发生。是的，这是冒险，因为这意味着我无法像078-1一样去寻找我的“继任者”，而如果我失败了，那时将迎来真正的现实消亡，但我会尽我所能拖慢它的脚步。

所以，正在读这段话的人，无论你是研究员还是特工还是管理者，我需要你们为我制定特殊的收容措施，无论通过何种手段，在我醒来之前不要让我在物理意义上死去，脑部活动检测不是绝对必要的，因为如果它真的将我折磨至脑死亡的程度，也不过意味着它真的再也出不去了，留给它的将是一张白纸。

或者我会赢，或者在我输之前，你们已经找到了其它收容666的措施。我希望你们能做到。

只有这样，我们的宇宙才能继续存在。

这是唯一的方法。

最后，请答应我的两点不情之请，第一点是，介于我与托尼·斯塔克的关系极为复杂，他可能会拒绝接受我的选择进而做出过激举动，所以我恳求对他进行靶向记忆清除，清除关于我的那部分就可以，最好将他永久调离site-192，并请特工清除一切他生活中有关于我的任何痕迹，如果有可能，最好能让他去当个普通人，我相信哪怕脱离基金会他也能活着拿两个诺贝尔奖。

……第二点是，在我睡去之后，请保留我和他的订婚戒指，从托尼那里回收的那部分也请留在我手里。那对我很重要，如果我本身即是现实，那就将是我坚持下去的基石。

我自始至终认为浪漫不过是形式主义的骗局，他和我吵过这个，只因为我没在情人节的时候往他的办公桌上摆枝玫瑰，你明白的这其实真的很好笑，他是学机械工程的，却在这种地方有固执的坚持，我认为爱本身已经足够了，他却总是希望能留下任何能用来证明的东西。我们都做过一阵的模因异常研究工作，我能理解他对此的不安，知道人们可以轻易的抹消一种概念存在的痕迹之后，这种恐惧将深入骨髓，尽管证据本身也可能会被清除，但他依旧执著于此。他认为爱仅是一种理论，而所有的理论都始终需要任何外在的证据证明。现象和理论是共同构造整个现实的基石。

我承认他是对的。

我们惧怕无知远甚于一切，对比之下SCP-IS666不值一提。

他将忘记我，但他所坚持的所有那些痕迹都会留下能令我明白这一切并非是幻想的证据。

尽管如此，他是在我身上发生的最好的事，我不希望我变成他的悲剧。所以——我——

（录音中出现休谟指数不断降低的警报，叹息声后录音结束）

**附录SCP-IS666-A：**

斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇在本报告被管理人员██████阅读后被发现于纽约市郊布利克街███号的独栋公寓内，已陷入无法被唤醒的深度沉睡状态，经测定显示其生命体征平稳，但脑活动异常活跃，按照管理人员██████的指示，特工保留了斯特兰奇医生的戒指，其余物品已被回收并进行调查。

管理人员██████现已禁止所有基金会人员进行唤醒斯特兰奇医生的尝试。生命维持系统已被建立。斯特兰奇医生之后被转移至独立且远离其余收容SCP项目的基金会高安保医疗设施之中，对外将隐瞒斯特兰奇医生的具体情况，拟将斯特兰奇医生编为SCP-IS666-1，具体收容措施正在审核。

**附录SCP-IS666-B：**

基金会在伦敦、纽约、香港检测到的休谟指数异常现象已经消失，消失时点据推测与斯特兰奇医生进入睡眠的时间基本一致，各测量点将留有部分必须人员持续观测休谟指数。

**附录SCP-IS666-C：**

根据斯特兰奇医生留下的录音，特工████及特工██造访了site-192并对斯塔克博士进行调查，按协议要求特工并未在调查中告知斯塔克博士关于斯特兰奇医生的具体情况，最初的询问证明斯塔克博士对此并不知情，但调查次日斯塔克博士与site-192内收容的SCP-IS177一同失踪，由斯塔克博士为site-192开发的人工智能F.R.I.D.A.Y.亦停止运行。已派出一支小队对斯塔克博士进行追踪。

**附录SCP-IS666-D：**

距离被发现约5年后，SCP-IS666-1的脑活动趋于平稳，与普通的深度睡眠波形吻合。但仍未有醒来的迹象，初步的唤醒尝试并未收到效果，进一步的尝试正等待批准。

**我会带你回来的**


	5. PART5-实验记录

**2023年11月5日-第1次实验**

哈罗，123，321，星期五，重放一下——好姑娘，收音没有问题，不了，录像暂时不用，我说需要录像时再录，声音一直留着。

这是11月5日，第一次实验，在我装好实验仪器前先大概说说情况，这里是去他妈的·基金会以为我永远也找不到的隐蔽医疗设施，伪装成了一所科研机构，具体怎么找到这儿的我待会儿再说，这些电线不能插错。

总之我还是找到他了，第二年我就找到了，甚至全天候实时接通了他的脑波检测图，波形和12级地震差不多。班纳说我要是那时候就去叫醒他不说那个IS666，他本人从那种状况下醒来兴许也要陷入永久性脑损伤或疯狂状态。我就决定等了，而且这台仪器并不完善，我最好做到万无一失。

啊……这个接在这里。

这是我……第一次进这间病房，他看起来有点可怕，我知道，我见过监控影像，但实际看起来……我在床上干躺五年我大概也不会好，但可能还比他能帅一点。就算帕尔默女士听我的建议而定期给他刮了胡子也一样。

接下来这六个小贴片要贴在他身上，我——

……

没关系，星期五，我没关系，录音继续开着就好。多长时间了？二十分钟？没关系——

在第一次实验前，我要先把病床前的标牌换了，他们居然真的把SCP-IS666-1编号贴在他床头——他是有名字的。2023年11月5日，第一次实验，实验对象斯蒂芬……文森特……斯特兰奇，写好了。

他醒来后一定要夸夸我给他写的新病房标牌，反正我的字向来比他好看。

**2023年11月5日-第2次实验**

失败了。不过第一次本来也是收集数据用的。

这里的电压稳定性没有实验室条件那么好，仪器50%功率运行比我想象的噪声要大，但隔音设施真是超一流，大概走廊里放贝多芬的时候我这里放摇滚乐也能互不影响，我打算干脆把降噪部分拆了。隔音设施做那么好干什么呢？好像装修噪音能吵醒他似的。

等着我的好姑娘分析数据调整模型的这段时间里，让我随便说点什么记录一下情况。

主要这里有两个人，如果我们谁都不说话就太奇怪了。

简而言之，我能把仪器搬来这儿多亏了克里斯汀·帕尔默，这里的基金会管理员，她真是个好医生，还曾当过你的同事——但也许你不记得她了，我从没听你谈起过，也可能是我不记得了。

她会做每天的例行巡查，但每周的安保例行检查不是她负责，所以我只有七天时间来想办法把这位睡美人叫醒。不然所有替换掉的监控录像就要露馅了。

我或许可以以后再来，但最好还是这次就把这些事解决，上了基金会的通缉名单有不少麻烦，虽然他们从没抓住我。

我在你来site-192前研制过一个AI，叫贾维斯，是我第一个称得上AI的AI，本来是想打通给各个基金会站点联络协同使用，但后来在一次SCP突破收容的过程中被损毁了，他们怀疑贾维斯也遭受了病毒污染，没给我辩解的机会就让它下了线，我一直以为它不在了，但星期五找到了它的残留数据，那些东西足够在基金会网络里制造一个后门或者缺口，然后这些程序的原理……嗯，算了，你就知道我靠着这些方法最终找到了你，以及看了好几万份数据资料来研究这个机器就行了。

调整输出压强，精神感应控制按最新数据推算，7，68，2，φ和δ的坐标也重新建立，虚数值……算上那个范围吧，第2次实验。

**2023年11月5日-第3次实验**

又收集了一部分数据，至少要3次才能建立完整模型，所以还要再一次。

但每次都离结果越来越接近了。

这个机器用到的理论是……我很想在这里说，但我可能要靠这个去拿诺贝尔奖所以还是写论文吧。

哈，耳熟吗？诺贝尔奖，对的，我听你录音了，然后发现你居然是认真的。你居然打算让他们洗了我的记忆然后找个大学乖巧地当个实验室负责人再去和一群老头子争那个奖——你是觉得那个奖我很稀罕吗？不了那个确实不是重点，你，居然，让，他们，洗我的记忆。

为这事我就该和你分手。

**2023年11月5日-第4次实验**

基础模型建立完毕，现在你那颗大脑所有可解不可解的零部件和一部分布鲁斯还有小鹿斑比提供辅助技术支持的数据都列出来了，这个三维全息脑神经分布剖面扫描图你真该看看，我打赌你会爱死这个玩意儿，我们还没互表心迹时你每天都看起来都像要嫁给site-192的核磁共振仪，嗯，当然那个确实是要比普通医院里的高级了……200年吧。

但我比那些聪明多了和帅多了所以你肯定最后会移情别恋的。哈，没有人能当我的情敌。

……哦对，星期五，脑波扫描数据怎么样了？……唔……好的。

这份波形图一点变化都没有，我以为至少会有一丁点反应……看来你睡得是太沉了。

今天是第一天，我会再测试一次，然后再进行正式的第一次唤醒进程。

总比建这台机器时的失败次数要少多了，我差点就打算把你丢在这儿睡到二十五世纪了知道吗？

**2023年11月5日-第5次实验-第一次唤醒**

呼，总是会有些紧张。

全功率运行会……有点疼，也不会特别痛，一点点轻微的电流刺激感，不会比急诊室的电击器难受的。

好吧其实你感受不到，刚才的测试说明你的大脑已经拒绝接收一切感官刺激了。

这次不成功今天就不继续了，我会分析全部5次的数据，再调整一下模型，布鲁斯也会收到这些东西，他也许会有新的想法。

地板真硬，幸好我带了睡袋。

**2023年11月6日-第9次实验-第二次唤醒**

起床后已经进行了三次测试。中间因为克里斯汀进来给你刮胡子暂停了一下。

模型没什么变化。

布鲁斯给我提了几点修正建议，我会试试看，但我觉得你至少该有点反应了吧？

脑活动稍微有点刺激就好，这样我们才能修正更多数据。

我晚上没睡好，地板真的很硬，他们也不在这房间里放点娱乐设施什么的，我只好问星期五放电影，挑了部你喜欢的老掉牙的片子。

你好像跟我说过如果周末约会电影时间放医疗剧就一周不跟我讲话。我应该试试现在这么干，说不定你就气醒了。

**2023年11月6日-第12次实验-第三次唤醒**

布鲁斯提醒我有个变量也该考虑进去，他说的对，所以我又测了几次，这次模型参考应该万无一失了。

忘了医疗剧吧，我乱说的。我保证你下半辈子都不用看见那玩意儿。

**2023年11月6日-第13次实验**

科学研究总会受到阻碍。

这甚至不是我遇到过的最棘手的问题，我们会有进展的。

很晚了，这次之后今天就到这儿。要是星期五告诉了你我最近的平均睡眠时间大概你会跳起来骂人。

……你会吗？会的话我就偷偷告诉你。

开玩笑的。

**2023年11月7日-第18次实验**

问题出在哪儿？

**2023年11月7日-第20次实验-第四次唤醒**

我重新优化了一个建模公式，可能输出功率结果会差距比较大，星期五说她要算一会儿。这可能就是我们今天最后一次了。

……我……实际上……来之前布鲁斯提醒我了，他让我做好你确实醒不过来的心理准备，基金会叫醒瞌睡虫的方法有很多很多，那个“初步尝试”里大概已经包括了所有用不上SCP的手段。

但他们没有我，所以我猜还不能算是所有手段，那些不成功也可以原谅吧。

只是第三天，我们还有时间。

**2023年11月8日-第23次实验**

上一次失败了，这次希望能有点进展。

**2023年11月8日-第24次实验**

又失败了。但……好吧，真不愧是“恒久稳定”你的脑波真的一点变化都没有。

**2023年11月8日-第25次实验-第五次唤醒**

失败。

**2023年11月8日-第26次实验**

失败。

**2023年11月8日-第27次实验**

失败。

**2023年11月8日-第28次实验**

失败。

**2023年11月8日-第29次实验-第六次唤醒**

别开玩笑了，我不会放弃的。第四天。还有至少72小时。

**2023年11月8日-第30次实验**

你是我人生中遇到的最没法越过去的坎儿了是吧。你用不着现在还在证明那一点。

你又顽固又不听人说话还自以为是，是我见过的最糟糕的医生。但你又……对我很有耐心。

你对我做过一样的事还记得吗？不是那一次，是我研究的那个……哦编号我忘了，我在医院里躺了二十天，得了严重的创伤应激反应。那时你才调来，催人吃药的方法极具创意，我被烦的向你扔过沙发靠垫。结果你捡起来就丢我脸上了。说好了医生都对病人温柔呢？

后来心理医生定期评估时觉得我被克隆人取代了，她问我是否处于一段关系里，我说她专业水平下降了。

我猜她最早对你说这话时你也没信。

**2023年11月9日-第32次实验**

布鲁斯说我应该……不了，他说什么没有关系了，这是我的实验。

克里斯汀来时问我是否还好，我黑眼圈已经令她担心到要叫救护车了。

我当然很好。

我有了个新的……猜想，我会试试看。

**2023年11月9日-第33次实验**

我的猜想是对的。

你的感知接收神经分泌了一种……我也不知道是什么，反正是用科技不太好解释的东西，简单的说一圈休谟场把你的大脑封闭了，我的唤醒仪器装置全都建立在你的大脑至少还有一点点神经能接收到刺激信号——不是传统的电信号化学信号或者什么类似的，我自己的技术——然后根据数学运算建立模型最终达到刺激外界联系并唤醒的目的。但你给自己的意识外侧又套了一层“现实”——有个休谟场隔着，所有的刺激信号都被那一层休谟场吸收了，所有的尝试都是浪费时间。

我都不知道该夸你还是该骂你了，当然，你既然做了这个决定，肯定不会冒着让IS666溜走的风险，你当然会给自己的意识再套一层保险箱。

所以好消息是你的脑电波如此平稳肯定是IS666已经走了，我可以百分之二百的确认这一点，坏消息是过了五年，布鲁斯早上给了我根据测量模型和脑波活动表推算出的你意识里已经过去了多少……年……那个数字有点让我犯恶心。

我不知道你是否……你是否还想真的醒来，我不确定了。我……

…………

哦，不，不对。

你从一开始就没打算醒。

你就根本没有——斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇你这个——

**2023年11月9日-第34次实验-第七次唤醒**

谢谢，星期五，不，脏话部分别录，抹掉，对的。

是啦你当然没打算回来，不然清我的记忆做什么呢？我知道靶向记忆清除是怎么回事，那不是普通的ABC级记忆清洗，而是直接抹消掉一个概念，不是只影响逆行性记忆，顺行性记忆也会抹除，就算有人以后把你向我单膝下跪求婚时的照片拍我脑门上我眨眨眼都会忘记你的脸。

你是我见过的混蛋里最混蛋的那个人了斯蒂芬。所以你不让我去找你了，你从那时候就已经决定要这么干了。

你是不是甚至猜到我会像现在这样站在这里骂人了？

你录那段音的时候已经想到我会听了对吗？以为我发现了这一点后就会开开心心的去拿诺贝尔奖了？

不。

你不是我的悲剧。

我不知道该怎么救你才是。

**2023年11月10日-第37次实验-第八次唤醒**

好的，回到根本的问题上来。

打个比方来说，这就像是两个密闭空间，中间有堵墙，外侧是我，不恒定现实，内侧是他，恒定现实。

因为那堵墙，外侧现实是没法传达到内侧的，墙本身材质特殊，无法导声、传递波形信号，随便什么，也就是说我们没法联系。

看来唯一的解决途径就是破坏它，哪怕只是凿个洞。

那么，我需要有合适的工具，也就是触媒，这个触媒要作为桥梁，让他相信外侧比他的恒定现实更加稳定。

问题1：我到哪儿去找这个东西。

问题2：他本身就是恒定现实的坐标，也就是说不管什么触媒，只要接触到休谟场都会被同化成绝对恒定的一部分，也就是没有用。

……呼，不管怎么说总算有些头绪了。

**2023年11月10日-第38次实验**

再试，失败，更好的失败。

触媒，触媒。

**2023年11月10日-第39次实验**

休谟场稳定在某样东西上太难了。但我还是做到了。

可他本身具备的恒定现实的力量简直就是个程序错误，可我不能再加大指数了，他手里的斯克兰顿稳定锚要变成现实扭曲稳定锚了。

这应该在实验室里做，我要警告克里斯汀不要接近。

**2023年11月10日-第40次实验**

哈，我真傻，为什么要用斯克兰顿锚呢。

该用什么他早就告诉我了。

**2023年11月10日-第41次实验-第九次唤醒**

这是最后一次尝试。我开启了实时录像。

让我解释一下原理……呃我好像解释过了。

简单的说，触媒才是关键，我需要一个足以令他都认同那只存在于更稳定的现实里的东西来做触媒。答案很显然，那就是订婚戒指，他在录音里专门要的，现在也完好的留在他的手指上。

当然我不得不说那戒码变得有点大了，我可能得给他买个新的。跑题了。

另一只在我手里，当然在我手里。

现象和理论是现实的基石，而他说，那是他留在世上的基石。

也就是说，这对戒指那是他认同的，最为稳定的现实的具象的点，用戒指当触媒绝对可以突破那道休谟场，打破那个恒定现实。

不过有点糟糕的是戒指的构造太简单了，我没法直接在上面加上休谟场提高休谟指数，所以显然我只能戴着它，然后在我自己身上加休谟场，再通过触媒去影响它从而凿开那堵墙，后面刺激信号和运算过程就交给机器了。

这有点危险，我知道，所以星期五，如果失败了请把所有的实验数据和录音影像都发给布鲁斯。

我自己肯定做不到这件事了，当然，最差的结果也就是……进入他的意识，找到他，只是我可能就出不来了，不管怎么说，那也算是……达成了一部分的目的。

这提醒了我，星期五记得如果失败了也跟克里斯汀说说让她在斯蒂芬旁边给我加个床位。他们可能会叫我IS666-2……

那么所有的线路已经连接好了，呃，穿着这些东西不被绊倒有点难。

我……已经抓住他的手了。

最后一次检查模型完整度。

检查通讯。

确认触媒位置建立。

9，3，814，φ和δ坐标重建。

倒数二十秒秒通电，120%功率。念出来倒数有点傻。我就不倒数了。

嗯……可能会有点疼，轻微的，电流刺痛感。整个过程会持续大概十五分钟。我大概应该闭上眼，但算了，最好还是看着你吧。

……我之前……

一直没有握你的手，我不太敢，但太好了，那确实很真实。

最后倒数十秒钟，我是不是吻你一下比较好？你可能会记住这个的。

……准备。

……………………

……

………………………………

……………………

嗨。

欢迎回来。


	6. PART6-观察报告

日期：20██年█月█日

归档编号：Past-24

报告撰写人：克林特·巴顿

这是现实威胁解除后第二十四次对安东尼·爱德华·斯塔克与斯蒂芬·文森特·斯特兰奇现状的例行报告。

对象生活平静，无任何异常，他们家庭美满，婚姻幸福，在考虑收养一个儿子或者女儿，也没准都养，大概还会有只猫，还是狗？我不确定。劳拉上次去超市只来得及和他们聊了十五分钟（他们在知道了库珀的叛逆期反应后表示很大可能会选择收养小姑娘），但我想这细节无关紧要。

他们与街坊四邻的相处十分和谐，仍天真地认为我是名退役刑警，此外这社区风气开放，没人因为他们是同性恋就往门上泼油漆，他们只认为斯特兰奇是名不幸遭受了事故的医生，奇迹般的从植物人状态苏醒，正处于机体功能康复期，斯塔克则是个暂时离开了自己的事业以便照顾他的企业家与工程师。街坊四邻都在夸他们是恩爱的一对（对了，斯特兰奇已经不用轮椅能自己走路了）。

没人知道他们是谁或者经历过什么或者曾为什么工作，也无人对此好奇，就算有寇森肯定也提着记忆清除程序上门了。

总体而言，这份报告和前二十三次报告一样宁静无波、稀松平常，只除了他家的后院偶尔会有电路实验爆炸声，我去看过了，那只是斯塔克在给他家的汽车做私人改装，嗯，这可能违法，但我想你们不关注这一点。

按照规程，每月一次的例行报告周期将就此结束，此后除非有重大意外发生，否则我将不再提交报告。

就算你们还想找人做这件事，也把工作交给别人吧。我不是那种窥探他人隐私的特工。

更何况我早就退休了（而你们甚至不多给我些退休金）。

我写报告的能力一直被我的同事批评（娜塔莎还好吗？没死吧？娜塔如果是你在看记得给我捎个话，就用我们过去的老方式，你懂的），所以你们也该习惯我实在忍不住多写点什么填满这张纸上的空白，我退休的时候尼克·弗瑞难得说了句人话，说能活到退休的基金会工作人员屈指可数，所以他们的退休金从来都发不出去或者改做抚恤金了——因此保证那些被批准退出的员工们拥有不被打扰的安宁人生是很必要的。

他说的对，因为哪怕有所有这些保证，离开的人也很难真的忘记一切，会不时被噩梦惊醒。（无论看报告的你是谁，你不会想知道我们会梦见什么的，反正如果你能活到那时候你也就知道了）。

我始终未在报告中提及的是，即使你们用上了记忆清除措施，我依旧认为那两个人仍在做噩梦。（但这太正常了，根本不值一提。至少斯特兰奇已经没再聊着聊着突然说什么我知道这不是真的之类的话了。）

但每一次看到他们注视彼此的方式时，我也相信他们会好起来的。

以上，第二十四次报告结束。

我要和家人搬走了。 ~~你们找不到我加班了哈哈。~~

祝斯塔克和斯特兰奇好运。

END


End file.
